Miraculous Ladybug vs Violet Parr (Incredibles 1)
Miraculous Ladybug vs Violet Parr is a What-If Death Battle by OnePunchKid. It features Miraculous Ladybug from the namsake series and Violet Parr from the Incredibles. Dsscription High school can't bother these super chicks. Which of these red-clad heroes will win in a fight to the death? Intro Wiz: High school. It looks harmless, but some consider it their greatest enemy. Some are even lucky to live to tell the tale. Boomstick: But for these ladies, high school is their least concern. Like with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Miraculous Ladybug. Wiz: And VIolet Parr, the invisible superhero. Please note that we'll use Violet from only the first Incredibles movie because... we haven't seen the second movie. Boomstick: Yeah, we're lazy like that. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Miraculous Ladybug Wiz: There are seven charms around the world. They allow their wielders an incredible transformation and amazing powers. They've been used by heroes for centuries, using them for all sorts of good. Out of all of them, the most powerful ones are the cat and the ladybug. They provide the power of creation and destruction. Boomstick: Wanna guess who has the ladybug charm now? This girl. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. WIz: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal French-Asian 14 year old girl attending a fashion school in Paris. Boomstick: Why fashion though? Wiz: Boomstick, are you even into a little fashion? Boomstick: Do guns count? 'Cause I've been modeling them ever since I had a license. Wiz: Ugh. You would. Anyway, a villain called the Pappilion came to Paris, causing trouble. Boomstick: Why Paris? Was James Bond chased by him and then ended up to the nearest European city which was Paris? Wiz: Ah Boomstick. You and your imagination. Boomstick: Huh? Who said that. That couldn't be Wiz because he's dead in my imagination. Wiz: Agh. The miraculous holders noticed this and chose Marinette as the holder of the Ladybug charm and with it came powers and a Kwami. Boomstick: A mommy? Ah, I wish mine were here. Wiz: No, a Kwami. A Kwami is a fairy-like creature that fuels a Miraculous' power and give the wielder guidance. Marinette's Kwami is Tikki who tries to play as Marinette's conscience and voice of reason. Tikki fuses with Marinette to form... the Miraculous Ladybug. Boomstick: This fusion give Marinette doesn't just give Marinette a... questionable skintight suit, it also gives her super strength, super speed, and super durability. Also, she gets one of the most confusing powers of all: luck. Wiz: Well, it would make sense because in France the ladybug is a sign of luck. This inherited good luck allows Ladybug to take risks in combat that work in her favor. Boomstick: One of Ladybug's most occuring weapon in battle is a yoyo. Now, don't go around thinking this is your grandpa's old yoyo. Oh no. This yoyo has a string that is unbreakable, has an infinite length, and can support the weight of a freaking helicopter. Wiz: That's true Boomstick. It can also function as a cell phone, a GPS, and even a camera. When spun at a high velocity, it can deflect gooey liquids, a chainsaw, and laser beams. It can also break through steel. Boomstick: Dang. My dream toy. Wiz: That's not all. She also carries a lucky charm.. Boomstick: Doesn't she have the powers of luck already? Wiz: This lucky charm can spawn a random item. It can be meaningless if it's not put to good use. Luckily for Ladybug, she can use her Macguver-ing talent and environmental awareness to use whatever is spawned by the lucky charm. These items can range from a normal spoon to a family dinner. Boomstick: Hey Wiz. Can it bring me a beer? Wiz: Who knows? Even if it does, it's always random. Boomstick: Why doesn't she use it all the time? Wiz: This lucky charm is a one-use ability and it drains Ladybug's power suit fairly quickly and it only gives her five more minutes until she's forced to transform into Marinette. This is why she reserves it until she really needs it. Boomstick: Well, Ladybug still has done incredible things while protecting France from evil and unpredictable villains. She's tripped a stone golem 7 meters tall with her sheer strength and her yoyo, cut throught a bus wall with it also, and survived being hit by powerful pigeons. No, I'm not kidding. For reference, these pigeons are strong enough to bend steel. Wiz: Ladybug has reacted and dodged laser beams and once pushed her partner, Cat Noir, out of the way of a lightning strike. A lightning bolt stikes at the speed of 1/3 the speed of light, about 224,000,000 miles per hour! What's more, she skilled enough to fight five other people at once. Even with all these OP powers, she's still a teenager and can be clumsy and be careless if she's not careful. Also, if her earrings are removed, she turns back to Marinette. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz. You know she's more than certified with the responsibility to protect Paris from all evil. Miraculous Ladybug: Tikki, spots on! Violet Parr Wiz: Metroville. It was once a city full of superheroes. They always saw the threats and they would always save the day. Unfortunately, lawsuits were filed against these "supers" for the property damage and injuries caused by these battles between good and evil. Boomstick: This caused a huge controversy about whether the “supers” were really good or not to the point where the government were on board with the mortals on this problem. Wiz: The government finally decided that superheroes were better off from the evil action than than for them to save the city. Boomstick: Great job, government. You gave up on what was probably the only security you had. Wiz: Years later, Bob and Helen Parr, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl respectively, have three children: Jack Jak, the youngest child with a lot of potential, Dash, the speedy one, and Violet, the eldest child and, luckily, one of our combatants today. (Violet saves Dash from gunfire) Boomstick: Violet Parr is 14 years old and is a shy girl. She was scared of her powers. I mean, I don’t know why she’s afraid of her powers. Wouldn’t she be secretly cool? She has powers for crying out loud. Wiz: That's right. Because of being born from two supers, it would be natural for Violet to have powers as well. Boomstick: There’s one thing that confuses me. If Bob has super strength and Helen has elasticity, wouldn’t Violet get, like, a mix of those two powers? Wiz: I guess it's for power diversity. But yes, Violet has two super abilities different from her parents. One of these powers is invisibility. This helps her with stealth and slyness. She can either turn partss of her body invisible or she can turn her whole body unseen. Boomstick: Sadly, she can turn only herself invisible and not clothing or objects around her. Her second power is that she can create force fields. Wiz: These force fields can vary in size, from the size of a basketball to a size bigger that herself. She can use these force fields for offensive and defensive purposes. Boomstick: Wait. I thought force fields are for protection, right? Wiz: Well, force fields are like shields. Shields are associated more with defense, but the idea of using them offensively exists. For instance, there are such things as combat shileds. Boomstick: Great! Not only can I defend you with a shield, I can attack you with it too. WIz: Kind of? Anyway, we're moving off topic. The force fields have limits. It can take so much damage at a time and the bigger the size of the force field, the more energy is drained from Violet. Boomstick: After a while, Violet’s dad got involved in other superhero business because he missed the old feeling of doing these things. Wiz: And soon, his family got involved as well. Since they're getting involved as superheroes, they need a super suit. Boomstick: Wiz! Where’s my super suit? Wiz: Oh, the one in your studio closet? I took it home for some... modifications. Boomstick: Yeah whatever. I better have some rocket boots. Wiz: Okay. Speaking of super suits, Violet's isn't just for style. Her super suit was designed by Edna Mode. It can withstand fire, bullets, missiles, and lets her become fully invisible. Boomstick: Dang. She must be incredibly tough. Wiz: You would be correct Boomstick. She can hit a guard so hard he gets knocked out and withstand Dash's high-speed slaps. Let's also talk about the durability of her force fields. Soon in the movie, we find that her force fields can withstand bullets. Assuming the performance of a standard issue M16 rifle with a 960 meters per second muzzle velocity, 4.02 gram bullets, and an estimated stoppingg distance of 0.1 meters, the bubble is withstanding about 83,288 pounds of force or 370,000 newtons of force. This isn't even remotely close to her force firld's full potential. Boomstick: Yep. We’re not done with the maths. I hope you’re happy nerds. Wiz: Near the end of The Incredibles, Violet creastes the strongest force field she's ever created. It's strong enough to block an omnidroid's body bumping against it. This omnidroid is the Omnidroid 10 model. It is a metal sphere with a hole thickness of about a half meter and a diameter of 39.6 meters. We deduced this scaling the body to the buldings next to it. Factoring the hollowness inside, we get our omnidroid weight of 40,780,000 pounds of force banging that force field. That thing manages to break the force field. We are also not including the previous arms banging against this force field so it's safe to say that this is the limit of the force field. Boomstick: Sorry to spoil the mood but all this… yeah, we got it from a Film Theory episode. Wiz: Boomstick!!! Don't say that. You'll ruin the thoughts of my genius. Boomstick: Gosh Wiz. It’s just one episode. The rest was legitimate, right? Plus, you were trying to be resourceful and not waste that brain, right? Wiz: Uhhh... right! Boomstick: What would you be without me WIz? Wiz: Better off. Boomstick: Whatever. Don’t let it be said that this shy girl isn’t powerful. (Violet shields her family from a fiery plane crash that destroys their house.) Fight Today is a lovely day in Paris. Marinette checks her mail for something interesting. Marinette: Okay. Mail, mail, more boring mail. Wait! What's this? Tikki: What's what? Marinette: I won a trip to a city called Metroville in the USA. Tikki: Really?! How exciting! Sabine: Honey? What was that? Marinette: I won a free trip to America. IN Metroville! It could've been, like, Hollywood, but America! She runs off to tell her friends. 1 WEEK LATER... Marinette's plane lands at the Metroville Airport. Suddenly, she hears something in the middle of the city. She runs toward it. She sees a family of superheroes fighting of a giant robot. The family appears to be very successful in their attempts of stopping the robot from rampaging the story. There is a muscular man who is very strong, an elastic woman, a super quick child, a baby with unpredictable powers, and last of all, a teeenager girl with force fields and invisibility. ... Violet and her family is fighting an upgraded Omnidroid model. It was stronger than the previous models. Its origins are unknown. Mr. Incredible is punching the core with all his might. Mrs. Incredible is yelling commands at the kids. Mrs. Incredible: Dash! Try to punch one of its legs super fast. Maybe that'll weaken him. Dash obeys his mom. He punches it fast that the leg is removed. Violet: Hey mom! What do you want me to do! Mrs. Incredible: I want you to watch Jack-Jack. Violet: Of course. Instead of doing nothing though, Violet decides to shoot the robot with Jack-Jack's eye laser beams. The robot is being weakened every second. Violet decided that this was her chance to destroy the robot and prove her worth to her parents. Suddenly, a yoyo appears out of nowhere and wraps around the legs of the frail Omnidroid. Then, the user of the yoyo trips the senseless robot, practically defeating the Omnidroid. The Incredibles look back to see who was the yoyo user. It was a teenage girl in a ladybug outfit. Dash: That. Was. AMAZING! Mr. Incredible: Yeah. In fact, it ws incredible! Ladybug: Oh, uh, thanks. Just trying to contribute to the cause. Mrs. Incredible: Okay guys. I think that's enough fun for one day. Violet was secretly enraged. This girl had ruined her chances of proving the worth and being the hero of the day. Violet: Hey! Ladybug lady! Ladybug: Hmm? Violet: We had everything under control, you know! Ladybug: Umm, are you okay? Violet: I would be okay if only you hadn't showed up! I could've proved my worth to my family, but you ruined it? Ughh. Ladybug: I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. Violet: Oh yeah? Well did it ever occur to you that maybe other people don't need help. Ladybug: I think you need to go back hjome, miss. Violet: Don't you try to give me orders like that! You know what? I think I'm gonna fight you. Ladybug: Oh well. At least I have something to do while I'm here. The two ladies get into their fighting stances. FIGHT!! Ladybug goes in for the first punch, but Violet grabs the incoming fist and misdirects the direction of Ladybug. Ladybug regains her balance and flings her yoyo at Violet and hits her. Ladybug throws her yoyo again but missses Violet. Ladybug does a flip in the air and forms a fist to punch her, but Violet blocks it with her force field. Ladybug: Is this an Akuma at all? Violet turns invisible and sneaks up on Ladybug. Violet: Right here. Violet punches Ladybug behind her, leaving Ladybug surprised. Ladybug: Okay lady. Any more powers you want to throw at me? Violet punches Ladybug again. Violet: Pay attention. Ladybug: Ok now. No more holding back anymore Violet tries to punch Ladybug once more, but Ladybug counters it this time. She punches back and pushes Violet away. Violet: Come on. Don't go easy on me! I can take your worst. Ladybug: Ok. Be careful what you wish for. Ladybug and Violet get into a fistfight. They both exchanged punches as Violet got the upper hand on Ladybug. She summons force fields and launches them at Ladybug. Ladybug saw these and dodged them. Ladybug whirled her yo-yo and hurls it towards Violet. Violet then turns invisible, making the yo-yo seemingly useless. Ladybug then moves around to avoid being hit by Violet. As she was moving, she bumped in front of something unknown. Violet appears in front of Ladybug. Ladybug quickly notices and tries to go in for the hit, but Violet immediately pulls up a force field, blocking it. Ladybug found an opening to hit Violet under the force field. She throws her yo-yo through the empty space. The yo-yo deflects off the floor and hits Violet on the jaw. Violet lets her guard down as she was hit and deactiviates her own force field. Ladybug goes in for the punch as Violet turns invisible. Ladybug is now alert, looking out for the invisible heroine in case she chooses to attack. Ladybug: Okay woman. Let's see what you're really capable of. Violet: Okay then. Violet goes for a punch at the back, but Ladybug quickly notices this and grabs Violet's arm. Violet then turns visible, having a surprised look on her face. Ladybug strikes Violet back, utilizing the yo-yo string to make a net between two light posts behind Violet. Violet bounces off this net, giving Marinette the opportunity to dropkick Violet into the ground. Violet turns invisible once more to attempt to confuse Ladybug. Ladybug: I can't just let this keep on happening. You know what? I think it's time for a... LUCKY CHARM! Ladybug flings her yo-yo upward to use her lucky charm ability. The result of the lucky charm is a little container of glitter. Violet: (Wait, what? How did she pull that out of midair? Whatever. I'll finish this quick.) Ladybug: (Glitter? It's just like my battle with Vanisher. Wait a minute! Vanisher had invisibility and my opponent has invisibility. I can use the same tactics I did for that battle! Out of nowhere, Violet, still invisible, wraps her arms around Ladybug to choke her. Ladybug is struggling to escape. Violet: Look. You have been calling me woman and lady. Since you're about to die, it's only fair that we give each others names. I'm Violet Parr and I'm about to be your demise. Ladybug: That's nice. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, and I won't give up losing to you. Ladybug scattered the glitter above her as most of it lands on Violet. This now allows Marinette to see Violet whether or not she's invisible. Ladybug finally frees herself from Violet's grip and rolls away. Ladybug whirls her yo-yo at a high velocity. She throws it at Violet, who shields with a force field. Ladybug tries to cut through the force field, striking it many times. Violet is now struggling to uphold her force field. Ladybug finally wrapped her yo-yo, pulling with all her strength to get rid of the force field. Violet is feeling weaker for every second passing. Violet was too tired to keep her force field, so the force field drops. Ladybug's yo-yo strings goes from wrapping around the force field to wrapping around Violet's neck. Violet was trying to prevent her own death until it was too late.... Violet dropped to the ground, unconscious. Ladybug was surprised at her own doing. She goes to escape and "Spider-Man"s her way out. KO!! Results Boomstick: Dang!! Who knew these two super chicks could dish it out! Wiz: Violet was extremely tough, but Ladybug had more advantages at hand. To start off, she showcases stronger feats of strength than Violet and can react and move faster than her. Boomstick: That is true, but Violet never relied on these attributes. Violet's specialty was durability. Wiz: Well, stealth was also one of them with invisibility. With the feat with the Omnidroid body dropping on Violet's force field and the combined durability of her super suit, Violet was a shoe-in for durability. Boomstick: Yeah, Ladybug couldn't try to compete with her there since her strongest durability feat is withstanding a strike of those pigeons that could bend steel. Plus, Ladybug ,ay have the advantage in strength, but, to our surprise, there was nothing that could show that Ladybug could destroy Violet's strongest force field, but Ladybug won. Why was that? Wiz: You see, Violet has one weakness that is important in this fight. Violet's strength of her force fields is tied to her physical strength. If her force fields have been beaten hard enough, her stamina would be weakened. Ladybug may not be able to cut through those force fields, but she can hit it hard enough to weaken the force fields. Boomstick: So technically, Violet's greatest strength turned out to be her biggest weakness in this battle. Wiz: Precisely. Also, Ladybug has fought someone with invisibility before, making Violet's advantage of stealth useless as well. Boomstick: Ladybug has actual fighting experience and skill as shown with her fight between five different people! Wiz: To sell it short, Ladybug had more advantages going for her to give herself the better chance of winning. Violet had some good advantages at first, but they ended up being her downfall, making it almost safe to say that Ladybug had literally everthing else. Boomstick: Looks like this "lady" squished the other like a "bug". Wiz: The winner is the Miraculous Ladybug. Next Time On Death Battle "I will keep on fighting. I know the answer lies ahead!" Who's kicking into Death Battle? "AKU!!!" Who's slicing into Death Battle? Next time: A battle between two wandering warriors in white!Rem Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles